One's sight is hard to see
by GoldenhairSarah
Summary: conflicting thoughts. that's all Edward had when the subject of Bella swan was the hot topic. she saw so much for a blind person. how is that possible you ask? well that would have something to do with the secret that Bella is keeping. to protect her family. will Bella and Edward connect even without Bella's sight? why is she blind? is there a way she can regain her sight?
1. She's odd

Angela pulled into the student parking lot, she turned and smiled at her friend. Her friend had long brunette wavy hair, her eyes were strange. There was a scar on her right temple, it ran across her eye lid across the top of her nose and finished in the middle of her left eye. Thing was, you could also she the scar across her eye balls. It created a misty almost cloudy effect, her sea blue orbs almost seemed lifeless and distant. Empty. She slid her hand along the inside interior of her best friends car. When she felt the latch to open the door, she pulled it and slowly got out of the car. She wore converses which were purple and went with her purple jumper, she wore leggings and a denim skirt.

She pushed her hand up against the outside of the car, she felt the door handle of the back door and pulled that too. She opened it only slightly. A red Labrador jumped out, the dog nudged her owner slightly so the woman shut the door. The dog had its lead in her mouth, the woman bent down felt around for her mouth and took the lead from her pooches mouth.

"Bella, you okay?" he friend asked, Bella smiled and nodded. "Lupin over here girl" Angela called, the dog walked over to Angela, Bella following where she led. Angela took Bella's hand and they headed off to homeroom.

Edward got out of his car with his siblings, they were bored with the continuous circle they were in. Go to school, be 'the' gossip, have no friends, be bored with your entire existence, go home. Edward sighed when the gossip started. Everything went silent. One girl was still talking though almost as if she hadn't seen them, her friend was looking over. She was walking with a dog. She brings her dog to school? She is odd.

"Lily just kept begging and begging, what was I supposed to say?" she asked her friend, who didn't reply. She turned surprised her friend didn't answer. Her eyes were looking but not seeing. She was beautiful, even with her scar it just added to her beauty. Her eyes looked everywhere and yet still looked empty. "Ang?" she asked, her friend turned and looked back at her friend.

"Oh sorry Bells, the Cullens just turned up" Ang said, Bella nodded. Edward hated being the new kid. They had lived here their whole lives, knew each other from birth. "I'll tell you later, come on the Bell is about to go" As if on cue the bell went. Edward and his family headed off to reception. The busy receptionist, quickly gave them their schedule showed them routes hurriedly. When she looked up, she did look a little flustered. Edward groaned about the indecent thoughts going around the old lady's mind. Edward walked off to homeroom, which he had on his own. he was lost in his thoughts continuously going back to one thing. Her.

He couldn't get that girls eyes out of his head. She was hauntingly beautiful. She was simply enchanting. He still didn't understand why she brought her dog to school though. That was strange. Edward walked in, and cue stares and silence- the teacher looked up signed his slip and let him sit at the back. Fifteen minutes later, the bell went again. He got up and headed off towards maths. There was barking coming from down the hall, he looked over. There was that girl, her dog was making way. She held her books in one hand and her dog lead in the other. Everyone parted as if it was normal. Her eyes never flickered to anyone, she never smiled at anyone as if she never saw them. She didn't even glance my way. But when she past me she did look a little nervous.

"That's Bella" a kid said next to Edward, his thoughts were genuinely nice. He fell into step with Edward. The boy had brown hair with red streaks in it, it was fluffy and messy, he had brown eyes almost innocent like. Edward could tell just by looking at this boy that something or two things had happened to him that changed his life completely.

"she brings a dog with her to school? Does she have any friends?" Edward asked. Ryan looked up at him, then realised he couldn't possibly know.

"it's a guide dog, Bella's blind" Ryan said. Edward felt absolutely terrible for assuming things, he had called her strange and hadn't known. "its okay though, she's cool about it. I'm Ryan by the way" he smiled over to Edward while holding his hand out, Edward quickly shook it. "whoa, mate I think you need some gloves" Ryan smiled, Edward checked his thoughts. Oblivious.

"Yeah, I have poor circulation" Edward said. Ryan nodded and walked into the same class as Edward, Ryan took him up to the teacher so they could sign his slip. He was seated next to Ryan, much to Edwards thanks- Ryan was actually cool. Through that hour, Edward learned that Ryan had a pretty good sense of humour was actually quite funny. He also found out that Bella was his cousin. They have a big family, and everyone took it hard to what happened to Bella's sight.

They seemed close, they had a big family. Lived down the same road, they seemed to always be at each others houses. You know, the close family where you can just walk into your aunts house steal a cookie and lounge in their living room; just because you couldn't be bothered to go a house down because you were feeling particularly lazy. The bell went, and surprisingly Ryan made Edward want to be friends with him. Edward found it easy not wanting to be friends with humans, they always seemed so self centred, Edward knew from Ryan's thoughts that, that was not the case.

"Edward mate, you and your family should come around for dinner tonight. We always welcome newcomers, besides my mum and aunts always cook for the entirety of America anyway. We always have leftovers so there will be enough" Ryan suggested, Edward had to think of an excuse. His family doesn't eat.

"oh er, maybe not tonight… we still have a lot of unpacking to do" Edward said, hoping his new friend would believe him.

_Bull shit, he's lying. _

His hopes died, when he heard Ryan think that. He had to say something to restore, Ryan's faith in him.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Edward asked. He smiled when Ryan went back to thinking Edward was actually alright and they were friends. Ryan walked him to his next class, even though he knew where he was going. Alice had been singing a song in Romanian all morning, when Edward called her upon it. She just told him that everyone would know by the end of school. As Edward walked into English, Alice smiled at him calmly at the back of the room. He went and sat with his sister.

"Don't worry, we all become good friends" Alice patted his hand. Edward knew Rose would never agree to befriending humans. "Don't think about Rose, as soon as she finds out a certain piece of information later this evening, she'll love Ryan and Bella" Alice said confidently, guess seeing the future does that to you.

"I feel, Ryan could be a good friend" Edward said being honest. Alice just grinned. English soon past, the teacher was like one of those drones from planet boring. One of those drones that had fun being bored. Confused? Yeah us too. Alice skipped off to art, and Edward trudged off to Spanish. She was in his class.

He walked past her and too the back. He held his breath when he was around the bigger group of humans. Her dog growled at him, but it wasn't a normal 'back off' growl. More of an informative growl. Her head turned, about 45 degrees. Her eyebrows creased. Her eyes were still facing the front of the class room almost as if she had no control over them. She relied on her hearing and on her smell. Her dog had learnt many things. She taught him how to be smarter and recognise different things. In a way Lupin was her eyes. She sat forward, and turned in her seat. Why did she do that? She thought to herself. She had not heard the growl before around school, meaning it must have been to one of the new kids. She put a hand to Lupin's head. She felt around for the dogs ears and then scratched them.

"Its okay, I understand" she said. She turned back around when someone called her name. Rose walked in and to the back. She sat next to Edward, with a huff. Guess she knows he befriended Ryan then huh? The teacher walked in. whisperings went around the room. Everyone seemed to like this teacher, she had just come back from maternity leave it seems.

"Señora, ¿cómo está el bebé? (Madam, how is the baby?) " Bella asked, her eyes were not looking at the front of the class, but the teacher knew she was talking to her. The teacher smiled, even if Bella couldn't see it.

"Es muy amable de su parte para hacer. Ella está durmiendo toda la noche (that is very kind of you to ask. She is finally sleeping through the night) the woman beamed. Rose scowled even more at the topic of the conversation. Edward squeezed her hand in comfort, she looked up at him surprised- then smiled at his gesture. Bella sensing someone was upset, turned and faced directly at Rose, her eyes slowly also moved to stare at Rose. Rose finally became uncomfortable. She started whispering to Edward.

"doesn't she feel awkward staring at me like that? what's her problem that is definitely creeping me out." Rose whispered. Edward looked at her and saw her referring to the stare.

"Rose" Edward whispered. "she's blind. She doesn't know she's making you squirm" Edward chuckled, Bella's lifeless stare was making even Rose squirm. That's an accomplishment. Rose looked at her properly now.

"that's so sad, she must have been born with sight. I mean that scar goes right across her eyes" Rose observed, Edward looked at her in shock. He hadn't noticed that and he had been thinking about her all morning. The hour past, pretty quickly Rose and Edward did have quite a laugh. Just like old times. Just. The bell went. Bella leant down, she felt around for her Dog's ears. She put her mouth close.

"food hall" she whispered, the dog instantly stood. she seemed to be leading her owner towards where she wanted to be led. Edward and Rose quickly stood and followed her. When they got to the food hall, Bella was in the queue for food with her Cousin Ryan and a couple of other people; that could very well be her family.

"Miss Bella, what do you fancy today?" One of the usually grumpy dinner nurses asked. Bella smiled, and then grinned at the lady.

"Judith, you know your gonna have to tell me what's on the menu for today- I can't very well inhale all this food" Bella laughed. Almost as if it was a well rehearsed sketch between the two. Judith laughed with her and told her everything that was on offer. Bella took some pasta looking thing… it didn't look very appetising, but maybe that was Edwards Vampire senses telling him so. Judith took Bella's hand, and placed the plate in her hand. Bella clasped it, smiled in any direction for the lady. She quickly paid and waited for Ryan and a couple of other people. Ryan clasped his hand around her elbow and towed her to a table. A girl with big hair ran over to the table and plopping herself down next to Angela. She was gushing about something.

"guess what I heard?" The girl gushed. Rose and Edward quickly paid for food and then went and sat at a table.

"Jess you know for a fact, we don't play your guessing games" Ryan groaned. Bella sniffed her food, of course not being able to see it.

"This smells rank" she whispered. Everyone at the table including Rose and Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, it looks worse" Angela giggled. Angela and Ryan were sitting next to each other holding hands. You can see that Ryan had secrets, but you could also notice that Angela knew all of his secrets. "so you wanted to know about the Cullens?" Angela asked. Bella nodded, her eyes were seemingly looking out the window and yet she scooped some Pasta on to her spoon.

"describe them to me, see if I can imagine what they look like" Bella said.

"I'd hate that, having to guess what people look like" Alice said glumly. Bella chewed and threw her fork down.

"that's not pasta" she hissed, Emmet's booming laugh made Bella jump. Obviously not seeing how big he was. "what the fuck was that?" she asked.

"That was Emmet" Jessica indulged. "He's huge, he has big muscles. Brown hair, curly. He has kinda topaz, or butterscotch eyes, he is really tall. Really intimidating, quite the boxer and weight lifting champion" Jessica giggled. Bella frowned.

"right now, all I can seem to imagine is a bear" Bella said. Everyone on Edward's table giggled quietly.

"now, I heard their story. They are all adopted but together." Jess said as if it was scandal, Ryan looked confused. "as in together, together" Jessica said, hoping for a response.

"Jess, you can't help who you fall in love with. Besides, they aren't techniquely related." Bella defended. She turned to Angela who quickly looked over at the table.

"Emmet does look kind, he seems to have a cheeky smile. Rosalie his girlfriend, if you could see her- you would definitely feel inadequate. I know I do. She is a stunning platinum blonde, she's tall and thin. She has the same kind of colour eyes which is strange, contacts maybe?" Angela asked. Ryan pulled her closer to him when she spoke of feeling inadequate, she turned and smiled, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Her twin, Jasper, he's tall; he too has blonde hair- he seems to always look like he's in pain. He has the same eye colour. Now, Edward, Rose and Jasper are all biological children of Esme and Carlisle. Jasper is quite gorgeous. Jasper is coupled with Alice, she's small black-haired. She's very petite and if you ask me unworthy of Jaspers time" Bella frowned yet again at Jessica.

"Jess, who are you to decide who is and isn't worth to be with who? Your dating mike!" Bella said exasperated.

"You don't understand, you can't see them!" Jess yelled, Bella turned her head almost looking for Jess.

"just because I can't see does not mean I don't know when your being out of order or not. I may not be able to see them, and they may be a good thing. It may also mean i'm a better judge of character. It may mean I am not biased. It means I would become friends with them, for who they are not what they look like. Unlike some" Bella would have given her a pointed look had she known Jessica's whereabouts. "Rye, give her a disapproving look for me" She said. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry Bells, I shouldn't have said that about you" Jess apologised. Bella nodded her head and smiled.

"Its okay, just don't jump to conclusions; they are probably all lovely" Bella said. "Now describe Edward to me, and finish Alice's description please" Bella asked politely. During her scolding of Jessica she had put her fork down. Her hand searched for it. Ryan guided his cousins hand to her fork, she whispered her thanks.

"Edward is cool, he spoke to me this morning. I think we could become good friends. He is very laid back, he laughs at me anyway. He is very good in a conversation he can hold his own. Unlike Tyler or mike who are just brainless plebs. I like Edward. I may have to leave the describing to the girls however" Ryan laughed. Jess sighed. That told Bella everything.

"Edward" Jess sighed his name. Bella mentally rolled her eyes.

"I guess he's good looking?" Bella asked, Jess giggled while Angela exclaimed a yes. Even Bella was surprised. Angela had been in love with Ryan since she started at school. Ryan only noticed her after Bella pointed her out. He had always known her as Bella's friend. Bella was two years older than both of them. Yet, Bella didn't stop being friends with people because of age. She knew that Angela was one of her truest friends, when she lost her sight she lost most of her friends she knew why. She needed help doing most things. They wouldn't.

After Angela's squeal of approval she apologised to her boyfriend, and launched into a description. "he has pale skin like the rest of his family, Rose and Jasper are twins and are Esme's sisters cousins children or something. Edward, Emmet, and Alice are their biological children. Edward as the same colour eyes, this gorgeous unruly bronze, kind of reddish kind of hair that he doesn't style but has that, sex hair look. Like rye's after his hair cut you know?" Angela said. She sat and sighed picturing Edward in her minds eye. Rye leaned over.

"My hair cut was after she lost her sight" Rye whispered gently. Angela sat up straight and looked over to Bella and saw a sad look almost depressed look on her face, she looked broken. Angela was swearing at herself in her head. She got up and hugged her best friend. Angela looked heartbroken.

"Sorry bells, its soo easy to forget" Angela whispered brokenly. Bella smiled sadly.

"its okay, I'm just gonna go to bio" she said, she stood bringing Lupin to attention, she nudged her owners leg so she knew where she was. Angela looked over to Ryan sadly.

"I'll come with you" Ryan said, making a move to stand up. Bella shook her head no.

"Its okay, you have gym, that's on the other side of the school. Don't be silly I'll be fine" she felt around her dogs head who had her lead in her mouth. She took the lead and waved it in front of Ryan and Angela. "besides I have Lupin" she grinned at the window. Even though they knew it was meant for them. She bent down.

"biology room" her dog spun her around and she wobbled slightly as she was in the wrong direction. "whoa, slow down a bit girl" her dog glancing at her owner slowed down considerably. Emmet who stared at the dog incuriously was amazed that an animal was so clever.

Angela however looked heartbroken. She knew how much her friend hated having to rely on other people. Edward saw from her mind what she was like before she lost her sight, she laughed at everything- she was very independent never had to rely on others, headstrong and stubborn. She hated people underestimating her. She walked out the double doors, people smiling and saying hello. She's smile guess where they are and reply sweetly. She seemed very popular and she was very nice to those around her.

Suddenly, her Labrador came bounding back into the large room. Her coat glinted in the light. The dog bounded barking and growling over to our table. The dog landed and attacked Rose's leg. The dogs teeth should have bounced and broken on contact of biting Rose, however the dog didn't even flinch- it didn't break her hard skin but it didn't let go either.

This is not helping their case of Rose being kind to me for being friends with Ryan. The doors banged open. Bella stood there. She had her fingers inside her mouth. She whistled loudly, making even my ears ring. Many of the people in the room flinched. Lupin let go of Rose's leg. She had to pretend to cry out in pain and she immediately latched onto her leg so no-one would see the lack of a bruise. Emmet had been wrestling with the dog to try and get her off.

"Lupin, heel!" she commanded. She was looking straight ahead not knowing where her dog was. Her dog glared back at Rose, who gave her own glare back. The dog turned and sulked back to her master its tail in-between her legs. The dog nudged her master sadly. Bella looked down, I think if she knew where her dog was she would have glared. "no treats for you, idiot" she reprimanded. Ryan ran over to her.

"Lupin attacked, Rosalie Cullen" Ryan whispered, everyone had stopped and everything had gone deadly silent as soon as Lupin had charged into the room. Rose stood up, Emmet helping her as she covered her leg where the dog had latched on. She stormed, well limped angrily over to where Bella stood with Ryan.

"you've got to keep an eye on your animals" Rose hissed. Bella having obviously heard her coming was rather calm for what had just transpired.

"well, I actually find that rather hard considering I can't see. But I understand your concern" Bella said sarcastically, Edward and Jasper were trying to hide their laughter. They found this human fascinating.

"well then, that's an advantage for you" Rose spat. Bella cocked her head to the side and raised her left eyebrow. She leaned down and picked up her leash. She seemed oblivious to how angry she was making Rose, but maybe you have to see the glare on her face to feel its affects.

"you're the first person to say that about my sight or lack of. I am very sorry for what my dog has done, I really hope we can get past this and become friends" Bella said hopefully.

"that dog deserves to be put down" Rose hissed angrily. Jasper could the anger spike in Bella's emotions. However, her features were schooled into that of calm.

"My friends tell me that your very beautiful" Bella said in an eerily calm voice. "it helps you through life doesn't it? You'd be lost without it? Yes?" Bella asked her voice was hauntingly calm considering what they were discussing, everyone knew that Rose had now seen her point. Rose nodded, then remembered she would not have seen the movement.

"Yes" she whispered almost quietly.

"how would you feel if I told someone to screw with your face, just because you offended me? My dog is my eyes" Bella said, she had started to get an edge to her voice. "you can't possibly know what I have been through" the edge to her voice just seemed to anger Rose. Em tried to pull her away. This is Rose, ice queen won't ever back down from a fight.

"you think you're the only one who has gone through tough times? How did you even lose your sight? Fell down the stairs?" Rose mocked, Ryan then also looked mightily angry. The whole room gasped.

"no!" Bella said. "I saved my fathers and my little sisters life" Bella said sharply. Rose was taken aback by her answer. Bella was saved by the bell, due to this she didn't have to explain. "Biology" he commanded angrily and sadly. The dog trotted off, pulling Bella with her. Ryan, Angela and Jessica all glared at Rose as they walked out. Everyone seemed to be sending her disgusted and shocked glares in Rose's direction. Alice stormed up to Rose.

"you had to ruin didn't you?" She commanded. "I had visions of us being good friends, we would finally not e so bored with life anymore… now all I can see is her re- evaluating us. Thanks Rose thanks a lot. Why must you always be so selfish, you could see that she would have had no control over what had happened. _she can't see_" Jasper walked over, put a hand on his wife's fuming shoulder she calmed out of her angry stance. She threw a disgusted glance at Rose and allowed Jasper to lead her to their History class. Edward couldn't even look at Rose and just shook his head in disappointment as he walked past her. She desperately looked to Em. Her eyes had filled with tears that she would never be able to shed.

"Em, I feel terrible" she looked at her husbands serious features. "I am a terrible being" she whimpered. Em pulled her to him.

"I ain't gunna sugar coat it, you should; you shouldn't have said those things" Em said as he stroked her hair, as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Edward swiftly walked into his biology class, pissed off with Rose. He was beyond furious with her. How could she say that, to a blind person as well. Alice was busy phoning Carlisle and Esme and telling them what happened out of her anger. I didn't want to think about whether Ryan hated me at the moment. The one chance I could have had a friend, that didn't seem to receive the scary vibe vampires seem to give out. Rose had to end that little bit of hope, all in the name of family. I went to the front of class the teacher wasn't there so I left my slip on his desk.

"You'll be sitting with Bella" Angela said, angrily but Edward could see from her thoughts that Angela thought it was out to not tell him where he would be going considering it was his 'first' day and all. Edwards face pulled into one of those desperate and sad expressions.

"how can I apologise enough for my sister?" he pleaded. Her expression softened.

"there are two people you need to convince that you are truly sorry" Angela indulged. Edward leaned in as she quietened her voice for pretence. "Bella and Ryan" Angela said simply. "Ryan was pretty pissed with you earlier. He was angry that he had given such a nice review of you, and then something like that happened. He likes to think he's a pretty good judge of character" Angela said, she fixed him with a stare. Edward nodded, he looked around and found the empty seat.

The room had quietened, not to silence- but Bella had realised that one of the Cullens must be in this class, and that she would have to sit next to them having the only free seat after all. She wasn't a very good lab partner, even if she does cope well. She can't read from a text book, or look in a microscope. As soon as Edward past her, he caught her scent.

He sat and stiffened. Her clutched the table and held his breath. He could imagine his eyes had darkened, her dog growled. Bella's hand moved across the table, searching for Edwards hand. He watched it get closer and closer as if it was a bomb. He tried to move, but he was afraid if he did he would lose control. Her scent was that of freesias, roses and apples all mixed together to make one delicious smell. As soon as her hand touched his, he felt the searing burn in his throat sooth and dissipate.

"It should go completely soon" Bella whispered. Edward looked at her in surprise, as his thirst soon disappeared completely. "when you get really hungry, it will come back to tell you, you need to feed. You will be fine around the rest of the humans" she whispered in another quiet voice. She was still unsure on which Cullen she was talking too. There were three options. Emmet, Jasper or Edward.

"Bella" Edward whispered, almost testing what her name sounded like to say out loud; he'd thought about her all morning it was strange to say her name out loud. "I'm so terribly sorry about Rose" Edward grimaced when he said his sisters name. Bella nodded, her face facing him and yet her eyes lagged and were looking slightly to the left.

"Of course, I mean it wasn't even you saying the things. I'm used to it anyway" Bella sighed. "its hard for people to understand, I mean I have a different way of seeing people" Bella said. Edward felt confused.

"what do you mean?" He asked her. She turned to face him completely. She put her hands up.

"May I?" She asked. He leaned his face into her hands. She felt his hair first. She felt how soft and silky his hair was. "soft, messy" She smiled. He smiled at the serene look she gave off as she was 'seeing' Edward. She moved her hands down as she trailed her hands down his forehead, over his eyebrows. She felt his ears, then his nose; she moved her fingers gently over his eyes. "long eyelashes" she giggled. She spread her fingers out over his cheeks and along his jaw. "strong jaw, no doubt chiselled by an angel" she winked. "did I wink?" she asked. Edward chuckled and nodded, her hands went with his face and she smiled. Not many people would have done that.

"I guess you can't tell if you guys are open or not huh?" he asked, she smiled sadly. She shook her head no. she let her hands fall.

"do you know what I am?" he asked her. She smiled. She nodded. He was surprised. She wasn't scared? She couldn't see. "how do you know?" he asked. She sighed.

"as soon as I heard Lupin growl, and then the guys spoke of your eyes. I knew instantly then" she informed she had turned to her book. It had that dotted stuff that only blind people could read. She ran her fingers across the page.

"how do you know?" he asked. She sighed and slumped her shoulders. She raised her head her eyes lingering on something else as if she couldn't control them.

"that opens an entire new Can of worms, and the thing is I'm not sure if I can tell you" she said, she smiled in a way to try and tell Edward to back off. Did he? Of course not!

"I can keep a secret" Edward smiled, the irony of that entire sentence was almost impossible to not chuckle at. Bella laughed.

"that much is obvious" her smile faded. "however I'd get in trouble. Its kind of a family secret. Like yours, do you call yourselves a family or a coven?" she asked. Edward blanched at her bluntness.

"family… how much do you know?" he asked uncomfortably.

"all there is to know"


	2. Lupin, pain in the ass

Edward. Edward, Edward.

"god damn it!" Bella cursed, why was it she couldn't stop thinking about him. She didn't even know what he looked like. Well she had an idea. She was frustrated with herself, she was angry that she couldn't see. She hit the table. She had to get his voice, his chuckle, the feel of his face under her finger tips she had to stop thinking about him. She was getting annoyed at herself. Lupin nudged her nose against Bella's leg, and whined. Bella sighed, she rolled over on her bed and searched for her dogs head. She stroked the dogs head, she giggled when she felt a lick. Then a small love bite. She sighed and rolled over again. She had absolutely nothing to do. She couldn't read her favourite book, she couldn't watch her favourite film. She had nothing to do. She felt her phone go off.

"text message, text message" she had to know what she was getting she had one for when she was getting a phone call saying 'phone call' it did make her chuckle every time she heard it. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and pressed the middle button. It opened it up.

"Hey Bella, Ryan gave me your number. Its Edward. I don't know how you read this, but he assured me you could. So without further adieu, I have an invitation to give to you. Once my mother found out what Rosalie said to you, she was furious! So she asked me to invite you around for dinner tonight, please say yes. Text me back, your answer xxx" Edwards text finished. She had her texts read aloud so she didn't have to not have a phone. She grinned. She had got so good at texting, that she didn't need her sight to text. She quickly sent back a yes, exclaiming that she was bored. She also explained that he was going to have to spell out everything because her texts were read aloud and that his 'xxx' were read out wrongly.

"haha, well I'm on my way, how's this? Kiss kiss" Bella laughed. She stood from her bed and walked to the door, Lupin leading the way.

"salutem soror (greetings sister)" she greeted, hoping someone was in the room, even though she could clearly hear a heartbeat. She was answered by her aunt.

"Puer, tibi debet studendo (child, you should be learning)" Her aunt said. Bella smiled. She walked towards the door, her hands brushing against the walls so she knew where she was going.

"I'm going to a friends house, we're going to study. He's my lab partner" Bella called, Lupin walking happily by her side. Her lead in her mouth, waiting for bella to take it from her. She swiftly took the lead, and waited for Edward. She could hear a car pull. Someone got out, she just hoped it was Edward. Lupin growled, it was a vampire.

"Bella" he called, he saw her shoulders relax now knowing it was him. He saw a blindingly beautiful smile come across her face. He smiled too, he took her hands and led her to his Volvo. She felt a electrical like current flow from his fingers and into hers. She gasped. He chuckled nervously.

"you felt that too right?" she asked. He nodded, hit his forehead. She couldn't see.

"yes, I felt that too" he opened the door for her, and let Lupin in the back seat. Bella felt around the car trying to figure what brand the car was. Edward sat and watched the concentrating face of his new friend.

"Bella… what are you doing?" he asked. She laughed.

"I was trying to figure out what make your car was" she giggled, she smiled to the direction his voice was coming from.

"what do you think?"

"well, when you pulled up the engine was pretty smooth almost like it purred" she mused in her head. "the interior feels quite expensive, so something like Mercedes, ford Mondeo or um… Volvo?" she guessed. Edward was impressed. A smile had spread across his face.

"Volvo, correct" she could tell he was grinning. "consider me impressed" Edward chuckled and Bella just smiled at the sound. Her smile faded when she thought of something.

"so describe to me your parents" Bella asked. Edward sighed, he knew she'd want to know some information about them before she met them. "what do they look like?" she asked, he thought she had meant like their personality and things. He probably should have known she'd want to know what they look like.

"why, Esme's my mother. She has caramel blonde hair. Obviously gold eyes, the pale skin. She has a heart shaped face and is kind beyond words. She is the ultimate mother, honestly I don't think I know anyone as kind as her" Edward described, Bella was smiling slightly.

"You really love her don't you?" he looked over at her, then looked back at the road and smiled.

"Yeah, in this life, it's the simple things you miss… like a hug from a mother" Bella put a hand on Edwards which was on the gear stick. He looked over surprised at the startling comfort she offered. She saw right through him, even with no sight. "Esme, fills that gap" Edward, sighed as he thought about his human mother. However fuzzy those memories were he tried to keep the memory of his parents alive.

"Carlisle, now he has platinum blonde hair, if you could see you would notice that his and Rose's are pretty similar colour. He is the father of the family. He's a doctor, marvellous control over his bloodlust. He believes in helping other people. He is very kind hearted," Edward kindly spoke. Edward pulled into the long driveway. "here we are" Edward smiled. "home sweet home"

"can you describe it to me?" Bella asked sweetly. "I swear this will be the last time" Bella giggled embarrassedly. Edward laughed.

"No, no its fine" he parked outside of the mansion. He looked up at his home. "Esme is big on decorating, its Victorian style. White bay windows, tall walls. Its three stories, the wall facing away from us and towards the forest is entire glass" Edward sighed. "we're rich" Edward indulged.

"How can you live like that?" Bella joked.

"Disgusting isn't it?" he asked jokingly back. She smiled, she traced her fingers along the door she felt the latch. She got out of the car, Edward ran around the car at top speed and was in front of her in seconds. "I've got Lupin" Edward said gently. Bella jumped. Her hands flew out, she was close to making a mistake, good thing she had control.

"You shouldn't do that" Bella said, she was close to his face. She only had a clue to how close she was to him, was because she could feel his breath on her face. They were close.

"why not?" he whispered. His eyes searched her face, her lifeless eyes. hoping she'd give away a small hint to what she really was.

"bad things happen when i'm surprised" she whispered, if Edward thought she sounded husky. A barking broke them out of their reverie by Lupin barking her little brains out. Bella turned around. "sometimes I could kill that fucking dog" Bella grumbled. Edward couldn't really hear what she said, but he did hear 'sometimes' 'kill' 'dog' he chuckled, and opened the door for the dog to jump out. Bella leant down and felt around for the lead. "If I could see, I would totally be glaring at you" she hissed to the dog. A booming laugh entered the scene. Bella jumped yet again that night.

"ah man, we gotta keep her" Em enthused.

"bloody vampires" Bella grumbled. Lupin bounded right off and up to Emmet, Bella having holding onto her lead was almost pulled over she had to let it go. Edward ran and caught Bella his arms pulling around and encasing her in his arms. As Lupin propelled herself into Emmet's arms, Emmet grinned down at the dog.

"here take my hand" Edward offered his hand so she wouldn't trip and kill herself, plus she would walk in the right direction.

"Its okay I can walk" she said stubbornly, but as soon as she started to walk she walked in the wrong direction.

"um, Bella its this way" Edward coughed. Bella scowled. "you never give up do you?" he asked. She sighed as she took his hand and he led her towards his home.

"I'm not afraid to fight back" Bella simply said. Edward said that there were a couple of steps, she stood up and was on the porch in no time. She was led into the house. She could hear that Lupin was licking the face off of Emmet and his booming laugh echoed around the house.

"Rosie, why did we never get a dog?" he asked, Rosalie's scoff was his only answer.

"everyone's in the living room" Edward said. He was close to Bella, he was looking down at her from behind. Her reactions to unknown sound were very interesting to him.

"I know" she said, Edward frowned.

"how could you possibly know?" he asked, Bella sighed.

"If you just assume that I know everything, then we will get along really well" Bella smiled sarcastically. He led her in and the chatter in the room quietened. Everyone turned to look, of course Bella couldn't tell. Carlisle was already there. He had learnt about Bella from his family and she fascinated him too. He looked at her eyes. It surprised him, so many years in medicine and he could still be amazed by the physique. Rose was up and apologising. Until she was cut off.

"you know what? I forgive you" Bella smiled and rose breathed in relief. "Mrs. Cullen" Bella looked around Edward moved her so she was facing her. "I would normally compliment your home, but considering I can't see you will know that I couldn't possibly know if your home is nice or not, but Edward described it to me and it sounds lovely" Bella smiled. Esme walked forward, and pulled Bella into a hug. Bella was surprised at first, but then hugged her back to.

"please call me Esme, you've met everyone apart from my husband Carlisle" Esme motioned for him to come forward. Bella held her hand out, Carlisle smiled and shook it for her, she jumped.

"sorry, I forget how cold vampires are" everyone blanched at her bluntness, she just stood there probably knowing exactly what everyone was like. Carlisle was watching her eyes, they hardly moved he could tell she had no control of them.

"May I?" Carlisle asked. He was motioning for her face, Carlisle really should have known better for her answer was simple.

"May you what?"

"Inspect your eyes" her facial expression turned surprised. Then understanding cleared her face.

"Oh, yes. Right, you're a doctor" Bella answered. "can you show me to a seat?" she asked. Edward took her hand and led her to the seat next to Jasper. Jasper flinched and tensed. He was close to lashing out, Bella quickly grabbed his arm. She did what she did with Edward. She took his bloodlust.

"what? What did you just do?" Jasper asked, Bella smiled sadly.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't" Carlisle sat down in front of her, he pulled a small torch that he shined in her eyes. Her pupils didn't retract.

"your pupils don't take in light" he mused allowed, astonished. He moved the torch and shined it in her left eye, that pupil moved a fraction of a millimetre. "can see out of your left eye?" he asked. Everyone was surprised, she still had a guide dog. she shook her head sadly.

"Only a little bit, but I can only see light I can't see colours or faces my dad says that the scar doesn't cover the whole of the pupil and so a little bit of sight remains but not enough to form any kind of sight" Bella explained. Carlisle put his fingers either side of her eyes.

"what colour are your eyes?" Carlisle asked. She frowned.

"Brown" she said. "but dad says they've changed" bella sighed.

"how did you lose your sight?" Carlisle asked sweetly. Bella's eyes were looking outside and yet she wasn't really seeing.

"it was dark one night, me, my dad and my little sister were in town. A drunk driver drove through, he hit a curb and the truck twisted and moved- everything went so fast. The truck was hurtling its way towards my family. I pushed them out of the way. They'd been standing by a street lamp. The truck embedded itself around the post, I was just next to it. The bonnet had flown up and around and cut my face deeply." She traced her finger along the scar right across her face. "I broke my leg, and lost my sight while saving my family" she looked down. Carlisle looked closer at her eye. He frowned.

"do you get treatment on your eye?" he asked, he motioned for Edward over. He pointed at a small indentation, almost as if it had been made by a needle. Bella nodded.

"It was only once, the doctor said that the retina and the Choroid was completely cut" Bella explained. "he said that some lab had been working on a formula, that formula was the only reason why I can see this small dot of light" Bella smiled sadly. Carlisle frowned.

_that's impossible_

Edward sharply looked at his father. He looked between his friend and his father. "who is your doctor?" Carlisle asked, an evil smile crossed her face.

"James hunter" She said. Carlisle frowned.

"there's no doctor at the hospital called Hunter, I would know I had to re-interview all of them" Bella shook her head.

"He died last year, ironically a drug overdose" Bella snorted.

_Lady like bella _

Edward turned and looked at her surprised, she was smirking as if she knew that she was giving him her thoughts.

"Bella, I just heard your thoughts" he sounded surprised. "what are you?" he whispered.

"Techniquely its none of your business" Bella said, Jasper looked at her, he could feel her indifference and her desperation she so wanted them to stop asking her.

"are you dangerous?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Especially with no eyesight. The right question is, will I hurt you?" Bella stated. Carlisle frowned, for the umpteenth time that evening. Bella reached forward and smoothed out his frown. "I can feel you frowning"

_Message Message _

Her phone rang loudly, Lupin barked a small informative bark.

"Oh now you bark? Stupid dog" Bella smiled. She flipped her phone up and pressed the middle button.

"where in this world are you, dad" the phone read aloud.

"Oh, that's how you know what a text says" Edward said, everyone chuckled. Bella sighed. Bella typed out a reply, saying simply that she was at a friends.

_Phone call phone call _

She giggled slightly at the ring tone. She flipped it up. Everyone could hear what was going on in the background of the other call, there were kids laughing and screaming in the background "Bella's phone, you've reached my voice mail. If its really important don't call back" she spoke.

"Bells, its me" a gruff voice greeted. "where are you?"

"Hi dad, yeah hey to you too" Bella smiled, she pressed the phone to her shoulder. "can someone direct me outside, I should probably take this privately" Edward steered her elbow into the back garden she smiled her thanks. "I'm at the Cullens house, they wanted to apologise" Bella explained.

"Yes, Ryan told me what happened; come home now the vampires are not safe" Her father commanded. The Cullens could only hear Bella's side of the conversation.

"then you'll also know that they are coming around for 'dinner' tomorrow, besides they don't drink human blood" Bella said, she heard her father pause.

"Gold eyes?" he asked, Bella sighed in aspiration.

"How am I supposed to know if they have gold eyes or not? Blind remember?" She said angrily. Her father sighed he hated that his eldest was so good at getting herself in trouble, she wouldn't back down from a fight- she was too independent. She missed her freedom it was why she did things like this.

"how do you know if they don't drink human blood then?" he asked, just as he said that- he knew she was gonna come out with some smart arse answer.

"how do I know that they don't drink human blood? Well, five of them go to school, the head of the coven works at the hospital, he's a _surgeon_. They live in a house surrounded by forest so they can hunt in peace, and three they would have eaten me already if they drank human blood, come on you know vampire's don't play with their food. Ryan didn't notice anything he only knows vampires as red eyes, not golden eyes… come on dad. They can help, I know for a fact Edward and Carlisle would want help, Rose would want to because she feels like crap about what she said earlier, Emmet will for the hell of it. Esme will because she's absolutely lovely. I'm not sure about Jasper, he's worried that i'm a threat to his family. But that understandable, can I tell them please?" Bella begged her father.

"I'll see tomorrow, once they see the whole family. We'll have to have a bonfire, if we decide to tell them- that will be when we tell them. Dave is coming, he'll help me choose. Come home now though please, we can't be arguing if they decide to attack" Her dad asked. "I know you hate it, but precaution never hurts. I feel me and this Japer fellow would probably get along" Charlie chuckled, Bella smiled at least she managed to get him to think about it.

"Probably" she grinned.

"mums almost finished making casserole." her father said, knowing for a fact her favourite dish would get her home.

"Be home in five" she said hurriedly. She rushed back inside walking into a door at one point. She banged into a wall. She cursed her sight and she cursed not being able to run down a corridor to get her dog. "Lupin!" she called, she heard her dog bark so she knew where she was. She felt a breeze of air.

"Need any help?" Bella sighed, Alice was only trying to help.

"I guess, can you ask Edward to give me a ride home please?" Bella asked. She hadn't had casserole for ages. Renee only cooked it rarely because she knew if she cooked it loads and loads, her family would get bored of it. She had a very big family, Renee was the cook of the family, her food was to die for. No-one left the table hungry, only asking for more. "come on this is ma mums famous dish; it's disgusting if its cold, come on Edward you're a vampire get your arse moving" Bella called.

"I'm behind you" Edward said, Bella turned.

"Oh I know" she smiled and took Alice's hand. Alice guided her to her dog, she was playing with Em. "Please don't get Lupin to love you, she'll never want to come home" Bella sighed.

"why did you name your dog Lupin?" Emmet asked, Esme was apparently also sitting in the room. Bella wasn't used to it, she could hear heartbeats these vampires didn't- she'd have to listen to them breathe.

"Lupin is a flower sweetie" Esme said to Emmet.

"Oh uh, that's not why she's called Lupin" Bella said embarrassedly, she heard all the other Cullens enter. "I named my two pets after my favourite characters, out of my favorite films"

"Professor Lupin… out of Harry potter" Jasper said. "what's your other pet?" He asked.

"a tortoise" Bella said. "Steve" bella trailed off.

"Steve? For a turtle?" Emmet scoffed.

"what film?" Edward asked. He wanted to know more about bella. Bella tried to look for Edward, but of course she couldn't see. Edward stepped forward and took her hand so she knew where he was.

"captain America, I used to think Steve was really good looking" Bella said sadly. "I guess now I have no opinion anymore" Bella said sadly. She bowed her head.

"come on, I'll take you home" Edward murmured. Edward led her to the car, Lupin jumped in the back. The ride was silent. Bella didn't say anything as she thought of all the things she missed, she missed the twinkle in her fathers eye when he smiled. She missed watching her younger siblings grow. She missed seeing peoples reactions to things. She missed being able to pick her little sister up from school.

She missed being able to walk down the stairs with out someone holding their breath. She missed not having someone breath down her neck, she missed doing something and no one knowing anything about it. She missed sneaking out at night down the tree in the garden. She missed seeing the sun rise and set she missed, the annual star gaze she and her mum had.

Every September 13th, her and her mother would lay in the garden and just look at the stars. Now her mother, won't feeling like she was better than her eldest daughter just because she could see the very stars. Bella goes out, still, she lays where they normally would. But her mother never does, she knows her mother sees her because she can feel her stare.

Bella and her family were close. There was plenty of them, she had four aunts that were biological and three uncles that were biological. Charlie had two brothers her mother had four sisters and a brother. Each aunt and uncle were married which added to the number. Then each had either three or four kids. Bella's family was the biggest. She had two brothers and a little sister.

Her little sister was called Lily and was five years old. Then went the second youngest Riley he was her favourite. Even she was adamant that she had no favourites he was six. He was touch and go, when he was little. Bella was eleven when he was born. She still remembers her fathers tears when the doctors came out and said he was in bad shape.

Then the second oldest, Elliot. He took her blindness the hardest, they were always messing about and having fun. They used to have the best relationship. He was fifteen, they were close, he looked up to her. How she still stayed strong through her blindness. He just didn't trust himself, he didn't think he could say nothing that would make her feel rubbish.

Edward got out of the car, bella traced the door and opened the latch. She stepped out, but almost slipped. Edward was there to catch her arm. She smiled her thanks. She got out and opened the door for her dog. Lupin nudged Bella's leg. Edward had her lead already. Bella held her hand out. Edward pulled one side of her hand and placed the lead inside her hand. She smiled. She linked her arm in his.

"come on, your coming inside" Bella grinned and pulled him inside. He didn't pull her back in fear of hurting her. He was surprised at how strong she was.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'm actually quite scared of your father" Edward said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I like living"

"Oh please, you haven't even met him yet. Besides, you're a vampire- he's not" Bella said, grinning. Edward looked around quickly to make sure no-one heard.

"Its what he actually is, which frightens me!" He exclaimed. Bella stopped. she raised her eyebrow. her lifeless eyes, giving more effect to her glare.

"Look he won't kill you, specially if you stay close to me or Lily okay?" she stopped, she turned trying to get Edwards exact position. He sighed, he couldn't deal with that searching face. "please" she fluttered her eyelids. "I'm trying out my puppy dog eyes, like I remember my sister trying to do" Edward sighed, he deflated. Bella heard the sound and grinned. She grabbed his hand and pulled him. "I am going towards the door right?" she asked. Edward laughed. She moved her a couple inches to the left.

"now your going in the right direction"

"thanks" Lupin pulled the couple towards the door, where there were sounds of children, chatter and laughter. Edward noted that it sounded just like the loving big family you expect. Bella felt around for the hanging flower basket. She took out the spare key and opened the door. When a couple of the kids realised she was in the door way. Two kids ran over.

"Bella!" they exclaimed. Bella bent down and opened her arms. They ran into her and hugged her massively.

"ahh, attack of the siblings" Bella cried, the boy and girl laughed. Edward chuckled at her.


	3. argument

"Bella I said no" Charlie had entered the hallway when he heard his kids cheer for their beloved sister. He had caught sight of Edward.

"Oh please, dad I had to literally manhandle him in here. Congratulations, you've managed to terrify a vampire" Bella chuckled. Lily grabbed Edwards hand. Lily was looking up and smiled sweetly. Edward looked down, as soon as he looked in her eyes, his heart broke. His face broke into a huge smile. She put her hands up and asked him silently to pick her up. Edward swiftly had her in his arms. Lily had big doe brown eyes. Raven black hair and pale skin like her sister.

"your really pretty" Lily said, Bella laughed.

"Oh Lily, baby. I'm sure that is an understatement" Bella snorted. Riley was playing with Lupin. "Riley have you stolen Lupin again?" Bella asked. Riley just giggled. Riley had brunette hair, more Bella's colour, however he had green eyes like his dad.

"Bella, the letter arrived- it's on your desk" Charlie said, Bella's face turned serious.

"I need to get upstairs" Before Charlie could guide his daughter, Edward had her hand and leading her to the stairs. Charlie watched in amazement as he saw a vampire, take such tender care of his daughter. He stood scratching his head. Dave his brother, his wife and her sister stood behind him. Dave was trying not to laugh, however the women were fawning over how this vampire seemed to care so much. Edward still had Lily in one arm, and Bella on his other.

"Oh they are such a cute couple" Renee exclaimed.

"we heard that" Bella called, causing everyone to chuckle even Edward. Edward led Bella into a room clearly marked Bella. Lily giggled. She hugged Edward her arms around his neck. He was worried about his bloodlust, but it never came. Whatever Bella did, helped him out massively.

"will you come to my room?" Lily asked shyly. Bella nodded and felt him go. She smiled to herself, she could physically see how good he was with her siblings. She thought back to what she had always wanted in a guy. A person who got on well with her family, was thoughtful kind. _good looking_. Guess she'll just have to trust Angela on that. Sweet. Knows what to say and when. Then she also wanted him strong. Edward was strong. She never let herself, think that she could still have a guy without her sight. She heard Edward talking to her little sister, marvelling at her my little ponies and her princess bed sheets. She giggled. She walked over to her desk feeling around her room for the things she needed. She found the letter. She put it down and felt around for the brail. Her and her father had been anticipating this letters arrival for many weeks. She hadn't heard Edward walk in. she was reading the letter with her fingers. Bella's whole mood shifted and changed. she went from happy to sad and about five flat seconds.

"you alright?" Edward asked. Bella jumped about ten foot in the air.

"damn it, I can't hear you approach you have no heartbeat" she cursed. Edward smiled, he could still tell there was something up. "can you help me downstairs please?" Edward took her hand lightly. He told her when there were steps. She stepped down calmly. She felt her fathers stare, as he watched this vampire take such delicate care of his daughter he knew at once that this vampire was a friend.

"Edward ma man" Ryan called. Edward looked up at his new friend. He had a small child in his arms. "I didn't think you were coming today?" he said. He could the likeness of the child in his arms and Ryan almost astounding.

"I wasn't but Bella dragged me here, you know twisted my arm and all that" Ryan grinned. The little girl in his arms smiled shyly at Edward.

"Edward, you can go or stay but I have to talk to dad for I don't know how long" Bella sighed. Ryan dragged Edward into the living room.

"Edward meet Tia, my daughter" Edward blanched. He didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"your daughter? You and Angela?" he trailed off, Ryan shook his head.

"no Tia was before Angela" Ryan started. "I was with a girl called Sophia, she was one of the schools biggest sluts, but I was a football jock and was convinced that if I wanted to be popular I had to get with her, the thing is I never really wanted it. Sophia dragged me to a party and fed me all these alcoholic drinks and I got absolutely plastered, she convinced it was me that wanted it. She told me she was on the pill." Elliot Bella's other sibling came in and took Tia as she wanted him to read him a story before she went to bed, he didn't even look at Edward once.

"she was a god awful bitch she told me she was on the pill, which she obviously wasn't. A week after she dumped me, a month after she told me she was pregnant- when Tia was born she just left her on my door step and moved to Australia with her parents. Then I found Angie and Tia thinks Ang is her mother and Ang feels like Tia is her daughter" Ryan smiled. He picked up a picture. It was of him Bella and Tia when Tia was a couple of weeks old. "its funny, I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Bella, the family didn't know what to do. My father wanted to kick me out for being reckless and mum was annoyed. But Bella stuck by me and brought my parents to reason and here we are" Ryan explained, he looked over at Edward who was taking it all in.

"looks like you got the better half of the bargain" Edward grinned. "a family, a girlfriend who actually wants to be your baby's mum and a cousin who will believe in you no matter what" Edward smiled.

"your not gunna stop being my friend?" Ryan asked. Edward was shocked by his thoughts.

_Just like everybody else _

Edward shook his head, he thought about what he would have done if he'd had a little brother that got his girlfriend pregnant. He'd do exactly what bella did, try and support him any way he could.

"I'm not that shallow"

"dad you don't understand, he's refusing to help me. Edward and his family can help me get my sight back. Why can't you understand that? Have you ever wanted something so much and when it becomes a possibility your dad tells you, you can't have it?" Bella yelled, from her fathers office. Edward didn't hear what her father said but he sure heard Bella's reply. "dad your not blind" Bella yelled. "you don't know what it's like to forget what your little brother looks like, you don't know what its like having to depend on everybody else, you don't know what its like to have everyone walk on eggshells around you, you don't know" she screamed. "Elliot hardly talks to me anymore because he's afraid of saying something that might very possibly hurt my feelings" Bella had quietened but not enough that Edward couldn't hear her.

"Bella they could be dangerous" Charlie tried to plead, silently crying even though Bella wasn't sure if he was or not.

"Dad, Edward has been alone with me today and lily too, if he was really dangerous he would have done something already, dad you have to let me do this" Bella begged.

"Bella no! you know what his kind has done to us before, why can't you see?" Charlie thundered.

"Because I'm blind" Bella screamed right on back. "Edward is a vampire, and I'm more scared of you than I am him. You're the one who should be blind with the amount of things you don't see. Lily who is such a good judge of character happily showed him her room. All these signs and you do not see" Bella spat angrily. Edward stood awkwardly. Ryan was evaluating him. Then just smiled at his stupidity.

"well I can't believe I didn't notice. But uh, thanks for not eating me I guess" Edward smiled at him, silently thanking him for not making it awkward for him.

"I should go, I only seem to be creating arguments." Ryan nodded. "see you tomorrow Rye" Ryan grinned at him and led him to the door. Lily came running out. And hugged Edwards leg.

"bye bye eddiepoo" Lily cooed. Now if anyone else had said that to him, he woulda decked them. But this was a five year old adorable little girl that seemed to already love Edward.

"Bye bye Lilywee" Edward cooed. Edward looked up and at Ryan. "you know what? I can't believe I just said that" Ryan laughed wholeheartedly. Renee stood in the kitchen doorway out of sight but she could see Edward and Lily. Edward crouched down and Lily threw her arms around him. "can you do something for me?" Edward whispered yelled. Lily grinned and nodded. "can you tell bella that I'm sorry for causing arguments tell her that I'll see her tomorrow" Lily nodded her head enthusiastically and placed a loud sloppy kiss on Edward's cheek.

"whoa, fast mover" Ryan chuckled. Edward hugged the little girl and stood.

"gunna be a heartbreaker" Edward smiled and walked out of the door.

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm having major writers block for all of my stories. I've just come back from being on holiday and I've lost all my note pads -.- I'm trying to update all of them but it seems I have soooooooooo many. Drop a review and tell me if its still up to all your standards. The next one will be longer I promise! ****J **


	4. vampire venom

**Well as promised here's my next one. I had lost faith in my writing skill with the last chapter could not for the life of me remember what the hell was going on. Thing is I was away the last week at the Essex international Jamboree, I did start writing it before I left but packing and an aggy mother got on ma tits so I kinda had to stop writing but here it is I hope it reaches expectations! I want to majorly thank Jezzi-bee for kicking my ass and getting me into shape to start the next longer (wink) chapter. See reviews do get results ;) well get reading babeees. **

Edward helped me into the car, his hands gentle. He had been quiet the whole day. Bella just knew that he must've heard the argument last night and she was ashamed. She hardly ever raised her voice and when she did there were usually earthquakes and rain. Power surges, and energy leaks, powerful winds and howling trees. She spilled what she kept so fully well hidden last night and she hated herself for it. After she realized her father was crying, she held him and apologized well into the night. Dinner forgotten, Bella wished she could cry with her father- but her tear ducts had been damaged in the accident. As the two cried, sobbed on Bella's part, Charlie relented to let Bella tell the Cullens what they were and beg that they would agree to Bella's proposal.

"Edward" Rosalie cried loudly. Her sudden appearance made Bella jump. She threw her hand up; Edward held his breath as Bella's hand glowed towards Rosalie. Bella clenched her hand shut. She hissed at Bella.

"Bloody vampires" Bella grumbled, Edward smiled his crooked smile. No-one had seen it recently; it was almost as if Bella brought it out of him. As Bella's hand slowly stopped glowing.

"What are you?" Rose demanded in fear. Bella moved her feet inside the car as Angela turned on the ignition.

"Techniquely, none of your business. Gotta go" Bella smiled smugly. Bella turned her head, and yet her eyes stayed staring at Edward as if they wanted to show Bella what he looked like. Angela didn't say anything, even though she was bursting the smile on her face. Her big curly dark hair, which had purple highlights in it. Her beautiful deep brown eyes, framed in her glasses.

"Do you like Edward?" Angela burst. Bella turned her head slowly, almost as if she was evaluating the question. Angela knew that Bella could not possibly see the annoyance on her face, but she knew that somehow Bella would know. Bella hummed, which caused Angela to groan. "Bella you're my best friend, can't you spill one tiny secret to me please?" Angela begged. Bella sighed; she used to tell Angela all her secrets she didn't know why losing her sight made her stop.

"He's a good friend, seems to anticipate all of my needs. Which is annoying as hell, as I don't like people thinking I need help; because I don't! I can do most things with Lupin" Bella said. She turned her head to the side, as if she was looking out the window even though she couldn't see anything. Angela nodded, knowing that was probably the best answer she was going to get. So she asked another question.

"Did things get sorted between you and your dad?" Bella nodded, but wasn't sure if Angela was looking at her or the road so she replied a yes and went back to looking at nothing out of the window.

"Mum loves him" Bella said absently. Angela looked over, she frowned. As Angela turned back to the road she asked a question.

"Who?" Angela asked, thinking she meant her dad.

"Edward, she thinks he's a bloody saint" Bella would have rolled her eyes if she had any control over her eyeballs. Angela chuckled; Angela couldn't seem to control her excitement that her friend could possibly have found someone that would care for her even with her disability.

"Ah, you gotta love Renee. But she is a very good judge of character." Angela observed. Bella had forgotten that, her mother was unbelievably good at first meetings, seeing whether someone is good or bad. As she seemed so delighted with Edward, Bella deemed Edward safe. If only her father would listen now. The rest of the family was happy with telling the vampires their secret. But the decision landed to the coven leader. Bella's father. Charlie. The, chief of police. Bella sighed again.

"What's up?" Angela asked, she kept taking peeks at bella then having to concentrate more on the road.

"I just wish dad would listen to me for once, I mean I am going to be coven leader someday. If he doesn't trust my judgment now, will he ever? I don't know how to convince him that telling the Cullens is possibly the best idea" Bella explained. Angela nodded, Bella took her silence as acceptance.

"I overheard your mother talking about a bonfire tonight after dinner. Maybe we're telling them then?" Angela suggested. Bella's eyebrows rose.

"She made sure you were staying the night?" Bella asked. Angela saw the smile that came upon Bella's face.

"Yeah, you are looking forward to seeing Edward tonight?" Angela asked, she hoped that Bella would slip. Instead she scoffed.

"Please, the Cullens can help me. Lupin would become a pet and not just my eyes" Bella said happily. It did just mean that her family would have to tell the Cullens the secret they've never told anyone before. Anyone who had found out, had figured it out when they got to close. Lily had told Bella a screwed up version of what Edward said to her, Bella hadn't understood until Ryan told her what he had actually said. Bella laughed at her little sister who confused herself. Bella could imagine her little sisters face scrunch up as she tried to remember how to phrase the word. Angela dropped Bella off at home.

"I'm going to get Tia and Ryan" Angela said, bella nodded and let Lupin out of the back of the car. She bent down and felt around for the lead that was in Lupin's mouth, and was dragged towards the house as Angela drove off. She felt around for the spare key, once she opened the door she hugged her little siblings and told Lupin to show her to the kitchen.

"Salutem Mater (greetings mother)" Bella spoke quietly as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen shyly, she heard her mother cooking. Her mother jumped and turned. She saw her daughter standing there, rubbing her elbow.

"Salutem puer (greetings child)" Bella smiled, as her mother did. "Dinner is going to be another twenty minutes. Angela and Rye will get here in the next ten. Your father is already home along with everyone else and the Cullens will get here in Fifteen. Why don't you take Lupin into the back garden, you haven't played fetch in a while" Renee smiled at her daughter and turned back to the stove. She felt her child walk forward. Bella hugged her mother from behind and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I don't remember the last time we hugged" Bella mused. "Diligo vos (I love you)" Renee patted her daughters arms which were around her middle.

"Diligo vos puer (I love you child)" Bella grinned and shook Lupin's lead which meant the garden. As Lupin galloped off, Bella grabbed her ball as she run after her. Once they were out she let go off Lupin's lead. Their back garden was huge, so she didn't have to worry about throwing it too far. She threw the ball in a direction, she heard Lupin bark to let her know that she was running after it. Bella waited she heard her dogs paws hit the ground as she found her ball and came running back. She felt Lupin nudge her leg so she bent down and picked up the ball that Lupin dropped. She grabbed it and mimicked a different way then threw it behind her, she felt Lupin brush past her. She laughed as she almost lost her footing.

"Silly thing" she grinned. They played together for another ten minutes. She felt herself being watched but they were in the house and she couldn't exactly look to see who it was. Bella took some treats out of her pocket and started to do the whole tricks thing. She got Lupin to sit and to lie down, roll over then got her to jump. Then to shake then wave. Lupin was very well trained.

"Cool" she jumped when she heard Emmet bellow. She must have lost track of time as the Cullens were there already. She heard a smack as she heard another set of breathing. Another Cullen was out there.

"you scared her, you idiot" Jasper scolded. Bella shook her head.

"I ain't scared of no vampire" as she started to hum the ghost buster theme tune. She felt Lupin run to Emmet. "Lupin heel" she commanded. "silly dog, I need you I can't remember which way I'm facing" A vampire had run so they were standing next to her.

"Would you like some help?" Jasper asked quietly. Jasper felt her spike of annoyance and helplessness.

"Like help? Of course not! Need help? Of course" Bella sighed, Jasper held her hand and moved her a couple of steps to the left and turned her around.

"Now we're going in the right direction" as she heard all off her family's heartbeats. She sighed as Jasper held her arm all the way up the back steps and into the living room where everyone seemed to be. She heard a breath come over to her, meaning it was a vampire. Jasper let go of her arm as Esme gave her a gentle hug. Bella smiled and returned the hug.

"It's good to see you again" Esme breathed a smile. Carlisle also gave her a hug. She heard Rosalie huff in annoyance. The pounding of small feet came running down the stairs. Lily ran straight to Edward.

"Eddiepoo" she squealed, Edward grinned as he swooped the little girl up and into his arms. As Bella quickly swept down and grabbed her brother.

"Ah attack of the big sister" Riley squirmed knowing exactly what she was going to do. She attacked him with her fingers and he squirmed and laughed and gasped for breath. Everyone knew Riley, was very ticklish. Bella leaned forward and whispered something in Riley's ear when she finally took mercy. He nodded and stood. His little hands reached out for Rosalie. She picked him up, and sat him on her hip.

Rose looked up at Bella and wished she could see so she could show defeat, she just squeezed Bella's hand and went and played with Riley a little, and from the childish giggles he sounded like he was having fun. As an extra heartbeat entered the room Bella somehow knew it would be her father.

"Right, we will go down to our beach when the whole family gets here this is something that will go down in our family history so, the whole coven should be here. The Malone's and Whytes are already there waiting for us" Charlie said, just as Angela an Ryan with little Tia came through the door with the rest of his family. Edward beat Charlie to helping Bella up, already deciding no matter what happened tonight no matter her secret he was dedicating his life to looking after this special woman. Charlie looked at Edward, he didn't understand what was different about this vampire, and it went against everything the coven knew about them.

"Dad… we can both feel your stare" Bella stated, Charlie cleared his throat and walked down to the back of the garden. As Edward led Bella down the back of the garden, he looked at her. She was staring straight ahead, and as the wind blew ever so slightly he for once couldn't get over just how beautiful she really was. "Yes Edward?" she asked. He blanched.

"Um, who are the Malone's and the whytes?" Edward asked. Bella smiled, she accidently tripped as the family all turned and held the breaths. Edward was there, as she had tightened her hand on his. Edward pulled her to her feet and gently brushed the dirt from her other hand, and pulled a leaf out of her hair, they had been walking through a small patch of trees to get to the beach. She smiled, she wasn't actually looking at Edward but he knew it was for him.

"Is anything hurt?" he asked quietly. She shook her head.

"No but thank you" she grinned at him, she started to walk but in the wrong direction when she was tugged back by Edward's hand she stopped sighed and waited for Edward to start walking so she knew what direction. "Alright go back to your own conversations" she said to her family who were still looking at her. As they all turned around, they continued to walk.

"So the Malone's and the whytes…" Edward trailed off. Bella grinned.

"They are the other two families that make up our Coven" Bella stated, the smile still on her face. As they all turned a corner to show a magnificent sunset setting over a tropical island type beach different to all other kind of beaches on this coast. The waves glittered like the Cullens did in the sun, the trees swayed serenely. As Bella heard all the Cullens gasp, Bella's look hardened. She tried to remember the last time she saw this beach. She couldn't. She growled quietly. Edward looked at her hard look.

"I see the bomb fire, being lit" he said, changing the conversation topic. Getting her mind away, from her sight.

"There's a hierarchy, there's one large log at the head of the bomb fire" Edward looked and nodded at his sight, slapped his forehead and said yes out loud. "My father will sit in the middle; I will sit on his left as I will take over the coven when he thinks I am ready, mother with sit on the right as she is coven mother. The Whytes will sit on the right as Gavin is Beta and the Malone's on the left as they are Gamma; you will be sitting with my family across the fire from my parents and I" Bella said quickly. "Sit in the wrong place and it's an insult, you will be beaten down to your rightful place" Bella hurriedly whispered.

"And where's that" Rosalie hissed. Bella turned her head slightly.

"An outsider, that's where" Bella hissed back, in her own authoritve voice. Rose backed down as the other families down respectively to Charlie. Edward walked Bella to sit, Bella smiled her thanks so Edward turned and went to sit next to Ryan, Lily squealed and crawled onto Edwards lap. He chuckled and started to tickle Lily. Once she caught her breath she leaned back against Edward in happiness. All he could do was smile down at the small child.

He looked up at Bella through the burning flames of her people, she was looking down at her hands in her lap smiling to herself. He grinned at her beauty. Wishing he was sitting next to her, he couldn't get the feel of her hand in his from earlier that morning. Her warmth and his lack of heat was a feeling he wasn't used too.

Charlie was looking at the love-struck expression of the vampire boy, and the shy happy expression of his daughter. However much he wanted to fight this he knew Bella would never let him and he also knew that their help would definitely benefit them. He thought about Bella and how this would most definitely help her. He sighed.

"I have brought you all together, not for our weekly barbecues and fires; but to introduce this coven to our coven" Charlie began.

"You mean, you're going to tell _vampires?_" Gavin demanded, flying to standing position in protest. Charlie looked at him, hardening his look.

"Yes I do, Bella trusts them and so do I. Bella is your future coven leader, so respect her instincts like you would mine" Charlie commanded. Gavin sat down sulkily. Gavin had olive skin that he had passed down to his six children, he also passed down his dark brown hair and their mother a fair woman with moderately light hair and bright grey eyes that she passed down to the children.

She was very small and skinny for having had six children. Gavin's sister was also of the olive colour and she had lighter than Gavin but still dark hair, she also passed down her dark brown eyes down to her three boys, they were triplets of the age of sixteen. She was a tall proud woman with no man in sight, she right to be proud of three sixteen boys. Gavin had another two brothers one boy had a small child on his lap and a girl tucked under his arm, they didn't look a day over nineteen.

The other brother was short, shorter than Gavin's wife, with blonde hair and light skin. Obviously the black sheep of the family, with a dark handsome wife and eight children; of all different ages. He sat holding his youngest little girl.

"Why must we tell, _Vampires_" he had paused and shuddered when he named them. The head of the Malone family, stood. Taylor a fair, tall blonde blue eyed beauty and a dream to Hitler. He was like a Viking tall, proud and strong.

He waxed his hair back and styled it perfectly. His wife, equally as tall a brunette beauty, with pale blue eyes, she gave her perfect figure to her three daughters and her blue eyes to her two sons. The boys; having received height and the muscles, of every teenage dream coming true. The girls having received their mother's perfect figure and their father's platinum blonde hair they were obviously living a life of beauty.

Taylor's brother was pretty much his opposite, short black hair and fairly lean but not overly muscled like his brother, but then maybe everyone will look like a newt if you're sitting next to him. His daughter looked about seventeen had soft brown hair and beautiful green eyes and a thin but not curvy like her cousins but she had a natural beauty. She was sat next to a boy of about fifteen who looked much like her just a younger boy version. There didn't appear to be a mother for them.

"Because, they can help" Bella commanded. "It will be good to get them on our side, we will have some extra added security for your children" Bella stated. Taylor sat down.

"You tend to lead them, even without sight?" Jasper asked, curiously. Bella did turn her head to the side a little but other than that she did not look at him. She just stared at the fire.

"You think just because I have no sight, I am weak? My other senses have, become more pronounced" Bella said. "For instance, I can feel every heartbeat, hear every breath you take. I can hear every blink- smell every shift in position and sense every emotion. I am not weak, I can also protect myself, using said senses" Bella explained.

"Well, Cullens you're here for what we are. Well, we're witches" Charlie explained. Each one of the Cullen's eyebrows apart from Alice's eyebrows went up.

"Fascinating" Carlisle said, leaning forward and putting his chin in his hands.

"Now, must come our question" Charlie said. They had not told the rest of the coven, so their reaction would be one of understanding.

"Carlisle, you are a doctor. You must have realised the healing qualities of vampire venom" Bella explained, every vampire on the beach sat back with realisation.

"We are not changing you" Edward growled, becoming too protective of her. Bella however was unfazed.

"I was not asking that you doofus, I was asking if you are aware of the healing properties of vampire venom" Bella said, calmly her facial expression not changing. "You all know of my father's reluctance to vampires, this is because we met another coven of vampires albeit much bigger than yours" Bella said. Every Cullen there, were desperate to know of the name, of this coven.

"Who were they?" Esme asked quietly. Bella turned to Esme who was sitting next to Elliot her lifeless stare boring into her eyes.

"Volturi" Taylor spat. Carlisle looked up immediately.

"The puncture wound I found in your eye. You injected vampire venom into your eyes and you regained a little bit of sight didn't you?" Carlisle asked. Bella nodded still staring at esme.

"We have spells and powers, that ensure that we can keep the venom in one part of her body" Gavin explained. Bella smiled.

"My father, said that if you do decide to do this then the reward would be of my choice." Bella explained. "I would gift you with humanity" Bella said. Rose gasped.

"How?" she asked, she had stood and so had Taylor and Gavin. Rose looked at them and sat back down Riley having to climb back onto her lap. Bella smiled, and motioned for Gavin and Taylor to sit.

"My father missed out a more important piece of information. I am actually a priestess of the old religion making me extra powerful" Bella explained. Carlisle nodded as if he knew what she was talking about. "But I cannot do it without my eyes" Bella said sadly.

"So how do we actually know you can do it?" Rose demanded, Em having grasped her hand.

"They say your eyes are the windows to your souls?"

**Okay I am soooooo sorry that took so long but I just wanted to make sure it was up there with the others **** so why don't you review and we'll see how long the next one is ;) love ya all **


	5. the final yes

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I've recently got a job and started a new college, plus I have a new puppy. It's the Christmas holidays as we speak and it's the first free time I've had in about two months so all my time is going to writing and puppy time. This one is dedicated to my readers that haven't yet given up on me. **

Bella was standing on the beach, facing the sea as the water slowly rushed over her toes. She sighed as Edward still didn't say anything.

"How can you be sure something wouldn't happen?" he asked. Bella turned her head as if to look at him, but not being able to.

"How can you have no faith? You spend all say every day saying you have no soul and yet I know you have a soul because I need it to change you to become human. I've met some vampires that are religious. Where has all your faith gone? We need you to have faith." Sarah asked him, he pondered her words.

"I don't know, I was a Christian when I was human" Edward mused quietly, he was about to say it again not thinking she would have heard that; only a vampire would have.

"You were? And that changed because you became a vampire?" she demanded. "Well, we need you to have faith now my coven are strong" Bella said passionately.

"I cannot change you" Edward said brokenly. Bella turned to where he was standing. She held out her hands not exactly knowing where he was. He took her hands.

"You will not, I will reject your venom if it gets anywhere close to changing my body. One advantage to being a priestess of the old religion means I get these perks." She smiled; he was looking at their hands. "Are you not even tempted with the gift of humanity?" she asked him quietly.

"Not at the risk of your safety" Edward said, he looked up at her. Bella brought her hands away, missing the cold his hands always brought.

"Well, there's six other vampires over there. One I know is very eager to give me her venom. I just wanted it to be yours" Bella said harshly. She turned to walk away. Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. He looked down into her lifeless eyes. He bent his head and connected their lips. At first she didn't respond. After she got through her shock she kissed him back. Once they broke apart, she was breathing heavy and was slightly light headed due to the fact that Edward just took her breath away.

"Is that a yes?" she asked. Edward chuckled.

"Yes, I have faith" Bella squealed and threw her arms around Edward. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards where she thought the rest of the coven were. "Bella baby, they're this way" Bella sighed frustrated. She ran the other way, Edward having to run with her before his arm was ripped out of his shoulder socket. Bella ran straight to her father.

"He said yes!" she exclaimed excitedly. Every vampire on the beach broke out into massive smiles, even Alice and she saw this coming. Bella still holding Edward's hand not because she had to because she had no idea which direction she was going but because she wanted to.

"How does it work?" Carlisle asked. Charlie and Carlisle sat down to discuss it. Taylor and Gavin came over and formally shook hands with Edward out of respect and then they started to joke around and have a laugh. Rose came bounding over to Bella and Edward, and secretly congratulated her brother through her mind. He smiled at her.

"I just have one question?" Rose asked, Bella smiled and nodded.

"How human will we be?" she asked. Bella continued smiling and tried to focus her sight onto where she thought rose was.

"well, because I'm changing you back into something from this being. You will be a witch. You will be immortal, you will have all the abilities you have now apart from the blood sucking. You'll be able to cast spells and sleep. And I'm sure the only thing you care about will be you'll be able to have kids." Rose bristled with excitement.

"The venom needs to marinate of sorts overnight. So if your boy gives us some venom we can get this show on the road tomorrow morning" Charlie was explaining. Bella smiled.

"Edward I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you" Bella grinned at him. He wound his arm around her waist, and pulled her into him.

"I can think of something" he grinned. Everyone was looking away even though everyone could hear what he was saying. Bella was smiling as her hand rested on his bicep and she looked up at him smiling. She knew this moment was ruined by her not actually being able to see his face.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, this moment was not going to be ruined by her sight.

"How would you feel if you were to be my girlfriend?" he asked. A beam of happiness engulfed Bella's face.

"I think, I would like that very much" He chuckled at her. He kissed her softly.

"Ew, Eddiepoo that's gross" Lily whined. Edward and Bella laughed. Charlie was looking at the two. He was again defeated by the amount of happiness on Bella's face. By the time the celebrations were over all the children were exhausted even Lupin wanted to curl up on Bella's feet and just sleep till the morning. Edward was practically dragging Bella home, she was soo tired she was dragging her feet. Edward ushered her upstairs Lupin dragging her to her room and helping her with her nightly routine. Edward quickly spat into a glass and couldn't wait for the nights that he'd be able to sleep. Charlie saw his enthusiasm he smiled and sent him and his family home. They were each buzzing and all for different reasons. Esme and Carlisle, ecstatic that Edward had found someone. Jasper was happy that he would be able to be around human's and not be in pain. Alice was happy to be able to go to a warm country without having to wear huge amounts of long sleeved clothes. Rose was excited about the fact that she could possibly be a mother soon. Emmet was excited to learn some spells.

By the time the morning came around, every vampire in the Cullen household were restless; each had, had eight hours to think it through they still wanted to become human. But they didn't want any complications to happen to Bella.

Edward was awaiting a phone call from Bella. He was impatient to see her again, he needed to be reassured again that'd she'd be fine. He was also waiting for Alice and Jasper to come back from hunting so he could ask her if she'd seen anything. He only had to wait another half hour. They both came back looking dishevelled, they normally come back fine after hunting, but once Edward noticed Alice's lipstick all over Jaspers face. Edward felt there was some brotherly teasing that was seriously overdue.

"Alice, aren't you looking mightily dishevelled." She looked up at Edward and smiled, she was happy because if Edward had noticed this sort of thing before Bella he would have just got all depressed.

"Well Edward dear brother, I have just been on a hunt" she winked.

"Jasper, I didn't know it was the season for lipstick" Edward could hardly hold in the laughter. "It looks exactly like Alice's too" He could hear his whole family laughing. "what have you two been up too?" he asked. He meant for it to be rhetorical but Jasper felt the need to answer anyway liking the new Edward.

"Oh just husband and wife duties"

"Jasper!" Alice reprimanded. If she could have blushed she would have. Edward laughed good heartedly. Where he would have walked off in a mood before, he was laughing.

"Alice, I've been meaning to ask do you see the outcome?" Edward asked.

"Let's just say, I see Carlisle as human and he has a very awesome surprise" Alice squealed. Just as Edward's phone started to ring. He whipped it out with super speed and had it open.

"Hello?" he asked, at the large smile everyone could guess it was Bella without even having to hear her voice. "Hello gorgeous" he greeted. Bella's tinkling giggle was an answer. "You're ready for us?" he asked. "Awesome, yeah, we're just leaving now" he laughed. "Okay , see you in a minute baby" He hung up the phone he turned and his whole family were standing there looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"You two sicken me!" Emmet grimaced at his names for Bella. Edward laughed and just slapped him on the back.

"Sorry bro, I'm a happy man" Esme smiled and they set off towards Bella's house. The whole Coven was there. Bella smiled as she heard them enter. The lights had been dimmed and the entire house felt untidy and cramped with this amount of people in there.

"Attention" Charlie demanded. His authority and stance of respect made everyone look at him. "I've decided to ask Carlisle to do the honours as he will have better precision and years of experience as he is a doctor." Carlisle looked up and nodded. "Right, everyone into a circle even you Cullens you will add strength to our circle" Charlie ordered. Everyone moved. Bella sat on the sofa, Edward didn't want to leave Bella's side but he moved into the circle next to Renee. The witches started chanting and creating a safety circle as they started their spell to which would keep Bella safe.

"vocamus nostris circulus" (we call to our circle) everyone spoke in unison. "fortitúdinem, potentia, custodi dux noster fortis" (strength, Safety, keep our leader strong) "vocamus nostris circulus" (we call to our circle) "nostra potestate" (our power) the Cullens looked around when they felt the power buzz and pop and fizz in the air it was almost liquid as they concentrated their power unto Bella. Carlisle syringed some of Edward's venom into a syringe. He moved the needle towards Bella's face. He put his fingers to her face so she knew he was there. She blinked when she felt him and he slowly put the amount of venom into her eye of which Charlie told him was the best amount. As the chanting continued, Carlisle administered the Venom. Bella didn't even flinch almost as if she couldn't feel it. She blinked a couple of times. He quickly moved to the other eye.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked going into doctor mode. Bella broke into a smile.

"My eyes, they are burning" she grinned. Carlisle reached into his bag for some pain killers. Bella placed a hand onto his. Sensing what he was going to give her.

"No, it feels good to finally feel something from them" she grinned. Carlisle smiled at her weirdness.

"nos dimittere nostris circulus" (we release our circle) the circle started to disband. The liquid magic in the air disappeared. Every witch looked around with amazement.

"That is the strongest circle we have ever done" Gavin said his eyes wide. "Vampires have such strength" he marvelled. The whole coven became bewildered as they looked at the vampire family.

"You all will indeed become powerful witches" Taylor said, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not as he wanted to keep his stance as Beta.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. Bella looked astounded and amazed. "quid vos sentire parvulus?" (how do you feel child?)

"tenebras autem tantum mali est pater" (the dark is not so bad now father) the whole coven wooped and cheered and fist bumped Edward the women hugged him thrilled that Bella could at least tell or see an improvement. Bella launched forward and hugged Carlisle. "thank you amicus" (thank you friend) Bella whispered. Carlisle smiled, and hugged her back.

"vestra grata amicus" (your welcome friend) Bella pulled back surprised.

"you know the language of my people?" she asked. He nodded. He knew that she wanted answers.

"I had heard that different languages could hold healing properties so I researched it and this language was what came up. So I learnt it" Carlisle grinned at his cunning. She shook her head.

"Does it have healing qualities?" Renee asked. She looked at Bella. Carlisle nodded.

"Surprisingly yes" he said, taking the seat next to Bella. "When I spoke some words over the patient as I worked I noticed they had a higher chance of surviving or healing than other patients with a different doctor" Carlisle explained. Bella smiled at this. Edward had come and sat next to her other side and took her hand.

"What did you say before?" he asked. Not knowing the language. "After dad put the venom in your eyes?" Edward asked. Bella shrugged.

"He asked about the pain, there is no pain. Just less darkness" Bella was just looking ahead, her eyes still lifeless. Edward smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. She smiled. Charlie made Edward spit into another glass.

"Tomorrow will be the next treatment and then we will wait a week" Carlisle announced. The coven cheered and more celebrations began. As Renee the best hostess, she broke out some food and drink for the adults. She came out with seven glasses. She offered one to Edward. He took it out of politeness. He looked at the red solution at first he thought it was blood but then he noticed that it was much thinner than blood.

"Go on, take a sip" Bella encouraged. Edward looked at her and wondered yet again how on earth she could have possibly have known. "But human drinks make me vomit I don't want to do that in front of your family" Edward whispered to her.

"Do not worry, it is not a human drink" Bella smiled at him, even though she was looking another way. He looked at her hesitantly not sure what to think. He sniffed the drink and surprisingly it made him want to drink it. He slowly took a sip. Bella bowed her head, and smiled mysteriously as the Cullen family and the coven watched for Edward's reaction. Edward brought the fluid into his mouth. He brought the glass back, and greedily drank every last drop from the glass. When Vampires usually hunt, they give themselves over to their instinct and that's how they usually stay. If the liquid that Edward hadn't just drunk hadn't have magical qualities that held back a Vampires thirst and suppressed the instincts Edward would have drained every beating heart in that room.

"What is that?" Edward asked completely surprised. Carlisle looked at him amazed that he wasn't bringing it back up. "Drink yours" Edward commanded his family. They all thought about how much Edward seemed to enjoy his they drank theirs. All taking one hesitant sip, then greedily licking the glass dry. They all looked surprised at what they drank.

"That tastes even better than Human blood" Jasper exclaimed surprised he wasn't ripping every humans throat out.

"What was it?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella makes it, she brews it. It was what we were going to give to the Volturi if they had given back her eye sight. Because it would make them stronger, gifts are strengthened and they usually grow and strength, speed and pretty much everything is amplified" Charlie explained. "That was until we realised what they were like and we killed them" Charlie explained. The Cullens looked like they were mental.

"I've spoken to Aro recently." Carlisle objected.

"No you spoke to Aro's spirit, albeit a less power hungry one. We allowed him to retake his vampire form" Gavin corrected. As the Cullens were mulling this over, Bella looked up and tried to face Esme.

"Esme, you wish to know the recipe of this drink?" she asked. Esme nodded her head vigorously. She face palmed and voiced her nod. "It is quite easy to make, if you can access the other planes." Bella smiled. "Your goddess, her highness Artemis the hunter created you to be the ultimate warrior. She wanted to prove to her parents that she was old enough and was confident in her powers. She set about creating the ultimate warrior, now all respect to her she did have three more year of experience that still needed to be completed until she attempted such a defiant act. She did hit all the right points until she hit the fatal flaw. She meant to make you with no weaknesses, and yet nothing can be perfect and you mutated; you could pass on the creation through your venom and you started to feast on her people. Seeing what she had done she created a magical and most magnificent beast to go with you, and sate your hunger so you would no longer kill her people." Bella told.

"What were these beasts?" Alice asked, almost half expecting the answer.

"Dragons" Bella said. As the room became deathly quiet. Not even the coven had heard this entire story. Bella kept it guarded knowing it affected her future. "They are pure magical beings and I only just about reach the same amount of power as them. Vampires were her warriors who would ride their beasts. There is a prophecy made by one of these very creatures that is a very dear friend of mine" Bella started.

"Bells, your missing out a very vital part out of your story; Bella dear" Renee stated. Bella started to protest but Renee carried on. "As Bella so modestly missed out is, she is Queen of that realm. It is our homeland. We were forced out of that realm by were wolves. We keep close tabs on the shifters down in La Push, because they aren't actually weres but just shifters but they are even worse for persuasion. Me and Charlie stepped down from the throne a little less than a couple of years ago. Many of the surrounding planes that are under our reign loved us as their royalty, and hoped that Bella would fail. But if anything she was better for our planes and our people. We thrived and we were very well respected. Until some weres gathered support from opposing planes and they over threw us, that is how Bella truly lost her sight." Renee looked down as she explained, the Cullens looked around at the Coven their home stolen and having to move to a completely different plane.

"He was meant to be our friend, he had known our family for centuries he and Bella knew each other for centuries. Jacob turned on us. Bella was in combat, she wasn't going to give up her people, she was going to Fight. Fae her dragon was fighting with her, but she was hit and they went down. Jacob was in his shifter form and he attacked. Bella managed to cut off his arm, but his lashed out with the other and his claw scratched right across her eyes. With the final blow she killed him. Therefore bring the force of the shifters down on us" Ryan explained. "Now we're just waiting for the seven" he said solemnly. He hugged Angela closer.

"The seven?" Rosalie asked. She looked between Bella and Ryan. Shocked with their story.

"There was a prophecy, my oldest friend Elder a stunning ruby red dragon told me." Bella started again carrying on her original story.

"_Trust, is betraying. Love, is broken and despair usually follows. Seven warriors will rise above the children cries, the smoke of a dragons flames on. As a nation, floats among the pain of war. One shall heal, one is completely with nature. Another has strength upon strength, with one who can manipulate the cold. One a seer, and the other an empath. With one to control them all, with the powers of the mind and the ability to control the skies. With the brewing storm, the ultimate battle to win the war shall be bourne" _

As, the witches hummed in melody; at their grief for their homeland. You didn't need Jaspers gift to feel their hope as their prophecy was retold to the Cullens. As the witches humming slowly drifted off, Alice gasped.

"Oh my goodness Edward, your eyes!" she exclaimed. As the coven and the Cullens accept Bella and Renee gasped at this. As everyone turned to Edward, they saw that they had turned a stunning emerald green. He rushed to a mirror and saw that his eye colour had changed.

"How? My eyes have changed to the colour of my human years?" Edward asked bemused.

"I was getting to that part of my story. The Dragons were made for your kind just as much as mine. A dragon freely gives it's blood to you as it is mainly their job. That is what is in those glasses. It holds magical remnants and changes your eyes and that is why you can no longer feel the burn." Bella explained. As the Cullens eyes all slowly started to change colour, Rose's changed to a bright crystal blue colour, Emmet's a light brown green colour. Alice's changed a storm grey along with Jaspers storm blue. Esme changed a leaf green and Carlisle's a pearl grey.

The next morning, everyone congregated in the small house yet again. The ritual was repeated and Bella smiled when her eyes stung loving the feeling. Afterwards, Edward helped her up and into her room. The Cullens had begun drinking the Dragons blood, and were stronger than ever. She flopped herself down onto her bed and sighed happily. Edward smiled down at her; pleased that she was so happy at the moment.

"Oh Edward, if I was too smile anymore I would be afraid of breaking my face" Bella exclaimed. Edward looked down at her, with her hair all fanned about he never thought she was prettier. He sat next to her.

"If you broke your face, I would be very sad. I like your face, very much" he leaned down and ghosted his finger over her face and kissed her softly. She ended up putting her hand to his face and kissed him back.

"Edward, you're making me blush!" she giggled. She suddenly stopped and almost face palmed. Since when did she ever blush? She never blushed! She smiled though, because she was glad that it was Edward that was making her smile. They ended up talking and laughing together for the rest of the night and well into the next morning. They had to wait for a whole week before the next treatment. It got to about four in the morning until Bella fell asleep in Edward's arms. She had to go to school the next day, and Edward was just happy to have Bella in his arms he sniffed her hair and was surprised for the umpteenth time to not feel the burn at the back at his throat.

Edward couldn't help but think his life was really good. He couldn't help but think something bad was coming.


End file.
